


"Я к вам пишу..."

by Aldariel



Series: Золото и лазурь [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Aristocracy, Drama, Fables - Freeform, Fictional Religion & Theology, Friendship, Gen, Letters, Parody, Poetry, Politics, Post-Canon, Retelling, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Рушатся империи, низвергаются боги... но жизнь идёт своим чередом, и мы продолжаем обмениваться письмами.Пост-"Трибунал", коллекция пародийных зарисовок, перекликающихся с баснями Крылова.
Series: Золото и лазурь [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659082
Kudos: 2





	1. Кагути и гуар

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы не знакомы с моими ОП, то можете смело пропускать прозаическое обрамление: оно даёт кое-какой контекст, но басни вполне самостоятельны :)
> 
> Содержание:  
> ►"Кагути и гуар": аллегорическое стихотворение о дружбе, лести и муках творчества.  
> ►"Лежачий Камень": размышления о вере, политике и ответственности.  
> ►"Никс-гончая": рассуждения об идеалах и авторитетах.  
> ►"Перчатки для алита": об амбициях и слепом подражании.  
> ►"Скальник, Рыбка и Краб": о важности единства перед лицом общих проблем.  
> ►"Паломники и Скальники": о людской молве.  
> ►"Добродушный Алит": о пользе брезгливости.  
> ►"Силт-страйдер на болоте": о значении гигиены.

...Ты ставишь мне в укор мой мрачный нрав?  
Но я лишь вижу то, что есть на деле.  
Позволь мне пояснить всё на примере,  
И мы рассудим, кто из нас был прав.

Кагути и гуара с давних пор  
Связала дружба всем на удивленье.  
Друг другу выражая восхищенье,  
Они заводят всякий разговор.

«Мой друг гуар, – кагути говорит, –  
Нет в Морровинде существа умнее  
И нет – изящней: от хвоста до шеи  
Прекрасен весь ваш благородный вид».

«Мой друг кагути, – говорит гуар, –  
Во всей стране нет лучшего поэта,  
И в вас изобличают строки эти  
Талант, и силу, и душевный жар».

И замыкается порочный круг,  
И вот гуар кагути хвалит яро  
За то лишь, что всегда хвалил гуара  
Кагути... а гуар – хороший друг!

Пусть греют сердце добрые слова,  
Но это не меняет общей сути:  
Я не хотел бы сделаться кагути,  
А на гуара тянешь ты едва.

[Из личной переписки В. Серетила от 3Э 429; автор неизвестен]


	2. Лежачий Камень

<...>

...Боюсь, о действиях Комитета добрых слов у меня не найдётся, друг мой. По правде сказать, всякий раз, как я вспоминаю о наших проектах религиозной реформы, на языке у меня — одна лишь площадная брань, от которой залился бы краской даже пергамент. Я медленно, но верно схожу с ума; знаю, на разные лады я повторяю это последние лет десять, но на сей раз ситуация действительно плачевная. И пусть угроза моему рассудку – отнюдь не единственная причина, по которой я жду твоего возвращения, но твоя гранитная рассудительность пришлась бы сейчас как нельзя кстати. Среди всех этих достойных и многомудрых меров, с которыми мне приходится обсуждать будущее Храма, я чувствую себя единственным взрослым в окружении вздорных, капризных и избалованных детей. Где пропадает Нереварин, и вовсе доподлинно неизвестно: верно, наш новоявленный архиканоник возиться в этой песочнице не пожелал. Могу ли я осуждать такой выбор? Я бы и сам временами не отказался переместиться куда-нибудь в Акавир, лишь бы очутиться подальше от этого сумасшествия... Что до его величества, то Хелсета мало заботят вопросы веры — нашему монарху милы совсем другие игрушки, и, кажется, только исполненный строгости материнский взгляд удерживает его на заседаниях Комитета. Остальные и того хуже, и даже Сарети — а ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, как я уважаю Сарети! — ведёт себя словно обиженный ребёнок, у которого обманом выманили конфету. А достопочтенный сэра Барело, расставшись с клеймом "жреца-отступника", и вовсе при каждом удобном случает показывает всем нам язык, на разные лады повторяя своё всегдашнее: "А ведь мы были правы! Правы!" Да, вы были правы, и нас обманывали, обманывали веками, но стоит ли уязвлённая гордость того, чтобы отыгрываться на всём Морровинде? Гнетущая неизвестность этих последних месяцев никому не на пользу, я спорить не буду; но если радикалы сумеют продавить свой проект, то что станет со страной? С простым народом?

"Несколько тысяч лет мы жили во лжи и поклонялись богам-узурпаторам", каково? Зачем им такая правда? Не надо быть пророком, чтобы пред мысленным взором предстали все тягостные последствия подобного откровения: и массовое безумие, и падение нравов, и неизбежный расцвет преступности. Ведь если боги обманывали нас, то нынче уж всё позволено! И это я ещё не говорю о других вопросах, вопросах практических и донельзя приземлённых, которыми задаюсь почему-то лишь я один. Что, например, случится с храмовыми школами, если наши ниспровергатели примутся выкорчёвывать культ Трибунала? Я даже не о религиозном обучении завожу разговор: ведь если изъять все "Поучения благой Альмалексии", то по каким тогда книгам будут учиться читать наши дети? Можно было бы попросить Л. рассчитать, во сколько обойдётся замена школьных библиотек в одном лишь Морнхолде... но я и без того прескверно сплю по ночам.

Зато какие просторы для творчества! Возникнет огромный спрос на простенькие нравоучительные истории, а новые заседания Комитета послужат отличным источником вдохновения. Вот, скажем, плоды вчерашнего дня, басня "Любопытный чужеземец":

"Мой друг, я слышал, славный град Вив _е_ к  
На днях ты посетил. Как впечатленья?"  
"Дружище, я такого потрясенья,  
Поверь мне, не испытывал вовек.

По городу часами я ходил,  
И все причины моего волненья,  
Боюсь, пересказать тебе уменья  
Не хватит у меня, а также сил.

Как бирюза воды ласкала взгляд!  
Как ветер развевал цветные ткани!  
Как отражали свет кантонов грани!.."  
"Я слышать о твоих восторгах рад.

Скажи, а Баар Дау как ты встретил?"  
"А что это?" - "Парящая скала,  
Застывшая над градом". - "Вот дела!  
А Баар Дау я и не заметил!"

Да, я предвижу, что ты ответишь, но отнесись снисходительно к моей маленькой шалости, друг мой! Ни на что другое сил у меня в последнее время не остаётся...

А, впрочем, если отставить в сторону все эти аллегории, то мысли о Баар Дау и правда лишают меня покоя. Ты ведь помнишь тридцать третий Урок? "Я сохраню её со своим последним намерением нетронутой, и если любовь людей этого города ко мне когда-нибудь иссякнет, пусть эта сила уничтожит их", – сулил нам лорд Вивек.

И стоит ли удивляться, что я не хочу узнавать, каков будет гнев нашего падшего бога?..

<...>

[Из личной переписки Р. Дареса от 3Э 428, автор неизвестен]


	3. Никс-гончая

<…>

Ты спрашиваешь, в порядке ли С.? В порядке? Нет, серьёзно? Твоя мать опять решила порадовать вас своей стряпнёй, ~~и ты, выблевав все свои вну~~ и ты писал то письмо в горячечном бреду? Конечно, С. НЕ в порядке: он был не в порядке, когда ты уезжал, и будет не в порядке ещё очень доооолго. Но не думаю, что тебя это удивляет…

Подробности? А что тут сказать? С. мало ест, плохо спит и постоянно бесится. В последний раз я видел его таким злым аж в 414-ом, аккурат тогда, ~~когда мы прое~~ ~~когда старые пидо~~ когда Совет отклонил наш проект поселений на Вварденфелле. Казалось, должен был уже пообвыкнуть, ~~что вокруг одни ху~~ что если всё близко к сердцу воспринимать, то можно до срока отправиться к предкам… Ан нет! Будь то Большой Совет, или наш Совет, или все эти бесконечные встречи с комиссиями, комитетами и прочими ~~пиз~~ болтунами, ~~он с головой ныряет во всё это дерь~~ С. Очень ответственно подходит к каждому делу. А в результате… думаю, расписывать нет нужды.

Позавчера я подсыпал ему снотворное в скрибовое желе, и С. впервые за эти шестнадцать дней проспал больше пяти часов кряду… семь часов и где-то пятьдесят четыре минуты, если тебе интересно. Правда, потом он не разговаривал со мной примерно пятнадцать часов двадцать восемь минут и сорок секунд, но дело того стоило.

Хуже всего — обсуждения храмовой реформы, ~~после них он пьёт примерно в полтора раза бо~~ это его действительно расстраивает. Ну, ты же знаешь, как С. серьёзно относился ~~ко всей этой религиозной пое~~ ~~к вивековским бредням~~ к основам вероучения Трибунала… «Тайна меча есть опора милосердия», даэдроты их всех побери!

К слову, он увлёкся баснями. Строчит их на заседаниях, делая умный вид — на каких-то клочках, на полях документов, на обороте моих бухгалтерских сводок… и тут же про них забывает. Не жалуюсь, скорее наоборот: это его пусть немного, а всё-таки успокаивает. Ну, а я что? Собираю их и переписываю, а что ещё остаётся? Как наберём на сборник, можно будет нести это В. Пусть издаёт, хоть какую-то пользу приносит, верно я говорю? Да…

Вот, нашёл сегодня среди бумаг по новому соглашению с нашими хаммерфельцами и такое:

Силт-страйдера по улицам водили,  
Столь крупные — в диковинку у нас:  
Силт-страйдер выставлялся напоказ,  
И толпы на него глазеть ходили.

Но тут никс-гончая с облезлой мордой  
Навстречу вышла им из-за угла  
И вдруг визжать и тявкать начала —  
Полезла в драку, нос задравши гордо.

«Ты б не срамилась, хаять исполина,  
Тобой он брезгует! — твердят друзья. –  
Почто ты лезешь на него зазря?  
Ты — мошка перед этакой махиной!»

А гончая в ответ: «Ну и прекрасно!  
Я, драки не боясь, легко и ясно  
Всем покажу, что гончая сильна,  
Раз тявкает на страйдера она!»

И знаешь, что? Когда я поныл, что морда у меня не облезлая, посмотрел бы уж лучше на самого себя… он засмеялся! Сказал, что «не вспомнил об этой странице моей биографии» — хотя мы разговаривали о крагенмурских никс-гончих ~~каких-то два месяца вос~~ совсем недавно!.. Стал загонять мне что-то про аллегории, потом попросил меня поскорее сжечь этот ужас, потом двадцать девять минут и где-то шестнадцать секунд жаловался ~~на «злоеб~~ на товарищей по Комитету…

Короче, возвращайся-ка ты скорее! А то твоя кислая рожа так поддостанет твоё семейство, что я лично отправлюсь в Вивек, утешить твою миленькую сестрицу. Как, кстати, она поживает? Учёбу там не забросила? Целители нынче в большой цене: здоровье телесное запросто можно купить, пусть и с душой дела обстоят заметно сложнее…

<…>

[Из личной переписки Р. Дареса и Л. Тирано от 3Э 428]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * После подписания Договора о перемирии Вварденфелл находился под юрисдикцией Храма; торговля и строительство поселений находилось под запретом. В 3Э 414, после соответствующего указа короля Атина Ллетана, остров был открыт для «колонистов». Именно с этой поры оживляются коммерция и сельское хозяйство региона, активизируются разработка стекла и эбонита — однако дома Индорил и Дрес в освоении Вварденфелла участия не принимали.


	4. Перчатки для алита

**Перчатки для алита, или Победа над логикой**

Алит, честолюбиво метя  
На место в ратуше, Совете  
Или же даже подле трона,  
Решил, преодолев препоны,  
Пробиться к власти, в высший свет,  
И у гуара он совет  
Спросил, учтиво шаркнув ножкой.  
Гуар, задумавшись немножко,  
Ответил: “Ну, мой друг алит,  
Я слышал, благородный вид  
Любому придадут перчатки.  
Аристократы зело падки  
На сей артикул гардероба”.  
Однако наши звери оба  
Перчаток не видали прежде…  
И вот алит, дыша надеждой,  
Купил перчаток двадцать пар:  
Он оптом их со скидкой взял!

Но что же делать с этим чудом?  
Алит развесил их повсюду,  
Спал на перчатках, в них сморкался,  
В клубок перчаток замотался,  
Одну он нацепил на хвост,  
Ан не пошёл карьерный рост!

Алит, столкнувшись с неудачей,  
Установил, _что_ это значит:  
Перчатки – бесполезный хлам,  
Ну а гуар – подлец и хам!

Мутсэра, мы таких алитов  
Разочарованно-сердитых  
Встречаем нынче регулярно,  
И как бы ни было банально  
Моё дальнейшее сужденье,  
Я вас прошу о снисхожденьи.

Нельзя стать благородным мером,  
Лишь подражая их манерам, –  
И лезть в политику, мой друг,  
Коль нету ни мозгов, ни рук.

[Из личной переписки Л. Тирано от 3Э 428; автор неизвестен]


	5. Скальник, Рыбка и Краб

**Скальник, Рыбка и Краб, или О наших общих победах**

Когда в товарищах согласья нет,  
Им на проблему не найти ответ,  
И следует ошибка за ошибкой…

Однажды Скальник, Краб да Рыбка  
Решили сообща очистить побережье  
От мусора, невиданного прежде:  
Прибили волны к берегу труп мера,  
Что, разлагаясь, отравить залив  
Грозил, и звери, здраво рассудив,  
Совместные принять решили меры.

Не все, конечно, захотели лично  
Трудиться, и в нахальстве безграничном  
На кучку камешков Улитка, как на башню,  
Залезла, заявив, что ей не страшно,  
Ведь раковин коричневые стены  
От всех напастей могут защитить,  
И без нужды ей трупы уносить –  
Улиток не прельщают перемены!

В зелёно-серый панцирь Черепаха  
Решила спрятаться, ленивая, от страха...  
Но остальные были чуть умнее,  
Чем эти панцирные лиходеи...  
И хитрый Скальник, что гнездился рядом,  
Краб, облачённый в огненный хитин  
Да Рыбка, выплывшая из глубин,  
Вдруг неожиданно сошлись во взглядах:

“Гниющим трупам нет в заливе места!”  
Но как убрать его одним присестом?  
Решили подцепить его верёвкой  
И вытащить сноровисто и ловко.

Но мало толку в их незрелом братстве:  
Краб лишь горазд махать своей клешнёй;  
Сверкает золотистой чешуёй,  
Как будто тщетно хвастаясь богатством,  
Купчиха-Рыбка, о мошне радея;  
Нетерпеливый Скальник бьёт крылом;  
Улитка с Черепахой ждут вдвоём,  
Когда провалится соратников затея...

Тремя верёвками обвязана поклажа,  
А Скальник, Краб и Рыбка, взбудоражив  
Друг друга, труп вытягивать взялись  
И вместе трое все туда впряглись;  
Из кожи лезут вон, а всё нет ходу!  
Поклажа бы для них казалась и легка:  
Да Скальник глупый рвётся в облака,  
Краб пятится назад, а Рыбка тянет в воду.

Кто виноват, кто прав — судить не нам;  
Да только смрадный труп и ныне там.  
И ускользает общая победа,  
Коль на уме — лишь _игры за обедом_.

...Что думаешь?

Может, мне ещё немного проехаться по Скальнику, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения?..

_/Из частной переписки Индорил Ишрун (гра-Шалиб) от 3Э 428; автор неизвестен/_


	6. Паломники и Скальники

**Паломники и Скальники, или Дорога к Гармонии**

Шёл караван паломников вперёд,  
Манимый светлым Призрачным пределом;  
Один из них заметил между делом  
Отчаянного скальника полёт:  
Несётся тот за караваном вслед,  
Вопит на смирных тягловых гуаров,  
И в скудном скальничьем репертуаре  
Других забав и песен больше нет.

И вскоре новых скальников принёс  
К их каравану ветер, да без счёта:  
Орут и мелким скальничьим помётом  
Загадить вознамерились всерьёз  
Всех путников; один паломник палкой  
Попробовал их было отогнать,  
Но скальников безудержная рать  
Лишь раззадорилась от сей попытки жалкой.

И караванщик мудрый объявил:  
«Они трусливы и боятся боя.  
Пусть в небесах сейчас впустую воют!  
Сдадутся вмиг, как выбьются из сил».

Завистники, на что они ни взглянут,  
Стараются обгадить побыстрей;  
Но ты – иди дорогою своей:  
Они посквернословят да отстанут.

[Из личной переписки В. Серетила от 3Э 429; автор неизвестен]


	7. Добродушный Алит

Алит, гордясь незлобным нравом,  
Заделался героем бравым  
И, всё прикинув на досуге,  
Надумал стать всеобщим другом.

Велеречиво он гуара  
Хвалил и соглашался яро,  
Что скальник — редкостный подлец,  
И откусить ему хвостец  
Алит охотно обещался…  
А после — к скальнику помчался.

Хвалил он скальника манеры  
И называл живым примером  
Его, достойнейшего зверя  
(В слова свои, возможно, веря),  
А в ту же самую минуту  
Хулил нахального кагути.

С кагути наш хитрец алит,  
Приняв величественный вид,  
Кивал и говорил, как мал  
Умом завистливый гуар,  
А сам из фляжки невзначай  
Цедил гуаров лучший чай,  
Который получил как дар  
За то, что “друга” поддержал...

В преддверье званого обеда  
Собр _а_ лись звери для беседы  
И, слово за слово, сердито  
Взял _и_ сь цитировать алита,  
Негаданно изобличив,  
Как пустослов-алит болтлив  
И как бедны на правду речи,  
Что он их потчует на встречах.

Алит кричал: “Не виноват!”  
Он был паршивый дипломат  
И, станцевав для коллектива,  
Стал другом только небрезгливым...

Коль хочешь не утратить чести,  
Не увлекайся грубой лестью  
И думай, сэра, хоть немножко,  
Когда ты — только пасть на ножках.

[Из личной переписки Р. Дареса от 3Э 428, автор неизвестен]


	8. Силт-страйдер на болоте

Силт-страйдер вздумал отчего-то  
Залезть по маковку в болото —  
На ниве девственной природы  
В страданьях дух облагородить!  
Но, изваляв себя в грязюке,  
Он начал маяться со скуки  
И, второсортный лицедей,  
Решил кидаться ей в друзей.

Хитрец, заламывая лапки,  
Рыдал и посрамил бы бабку,  
Которую забыли внуки,  
Своей отчаяннейшей мукой:  
Страдал, изображал бессилье,  
И умолял, чтоб навестили,  
И обещал любую службу,  
И щедро клялся в вечной дружбе.

Коль кто пытался на подмогу  
Прийти, наш страйдер-недотрога  
Ему готовил щедрый дар —  
В лицо грязюкой запускал!  
Тех, кто тащил его на сушу,  
Он норовил скорей обрушить  
В трясину, изваляв их в тине —  
Возвыситься и оскотинить…

Сменился год, и вот дела —  
Тропа к болоту заросла!  
Все звери дружно “Не вернусь!”  
Кричали; только мелкий гнус  
Вокруг силт-страйдера кружил,  
Жужжал ему по мере сил,  
От липкой вони не таясь —  
Для гнуса драгоценна грязь!..

Коль ты забыл о гигиене  
Души и тела, к перемене  
Готовься, сэра: будут рядом  
Лишь те, кому и грязь — награда.

[Из личной переписки Р. Дареса от 3Э 428, автор неизвестен]


End file.
